A une passante
by Black Vision
Summary: Petite fic largement inspirée d'un poème de Baudelaire mettant en scène Byakuya observant une jeune femme dans le Rukongai chap1 ... Byakuya& Hisana Chapitre 12
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **A une Passante

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Disclaimer : **Byakuya et Hisana ne m'appartiennent pas ( sniff) mais sont issus de l'imagination de Tite Kubo

**Note : **Le poème de Baudelaire, intitulé : A une passante m'a inspiré pour cette fic. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait c'est ma première .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A une passante**

Byakuya Kuchiki était un homme froid. Cela venait sans aucun doute de son éducation au sein de la noble famille Kuchiki. Depuis sa tendre « enfance » il avait appris à refouler ses sentiments, à ne pas pleurer car cela signifiait être faible. Or le Clan Kuchiki rejetait les faibles.

Byakuya n'avait jamais eu d'ami. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'en faire puisque qu'il n'était pas allé à l'école petit. Il avait reçu, comme tous les enfants de nobles, une éducation particulière chez lui. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait appris, en même temps que la lecture et l'écriture, l'art des bonnes manières. Cela creusait un fossé encore plus profond entre lui et les autres enfants.

Byakuya grandit mais souffrait de solitude bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Il fut alors assez content d'apprendre qu'il irait étudier dans une école de shinigami. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il aurait enfin des amis. Mais son attitude ne lui avait pas permis d'être apprécié, bien au contraire. Tout le monde le trouvait froid et hautain. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était rejeté et pourquoi les autres étaient si différents de lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'en fait, c'était lui la personne différente des autres…

Les années passèrent et firent de Byakuya Kuchiki un Shinigami accompli. Il était respecté, très respecté. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était apprécié. Tout n'était que politesse. Byakuya s'en moquait. Il s'était forgé une carapace que personne ne pouvait briser et il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'avoir des amis. Sa solitude qui le pesait enfant était devenue normale jusqu'à ce jour….

_La rue assourdissante autour de moi hurlait._

_Longue, mince, en grand deuil, douleur majestueuse,_

_Une femme passa, d'une main fastueuse_

_Soulevant, balançant le feston et l'ourlet ;_

_Agile et noble, avec sa jambe de statue._

Noble… Cela ne désignait pas la richesse de la femme qui était vêtue d'un kimono rapiécé… Cependant, sa démarche était fière et noble bien que son visage reflétait une grande tristesse. Après tout, il était dans le douzième district du Rukongai. Byakuya ne pouvait qu'observer la pauvreté apparente en tentant de ne pas imaginer celle qui devait régner au dernier district…

_Moi, je buvais, crispé comme un extravagant,_

_Dans son œil, ciel livide où germe l'ouragan,_

_La douceur qui fascine et le plaisir qui tue._

Byakuya oublia à l'instant ce qu'il faisait ici, à serrer son verre si fort. Il observait la jeune femme qui elle aussi l'avait remarqué. Non, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qu'il était, mais le noble assis avec le « dirigeant » du douzième district…

-« Seigneur Kuchiki ? »

Le noble sursauta sous le regard étonné du dirigeant. Mais il retrouva rapidement son aspect froid qu'il ne semblait pas avoir quitté. Il écouta avec lassitude l'homme parler mais son regard se porta encore une fois dans la direction de la jeune femme…

_Un éclair… puis la nuit ! – Fugitive beauté_

_Dont le regard m'a fait soudainement renaître,_

_Ne te verrai-je plus que dans l'éternité ?_

Qu'était-ce donc la chose qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine ? Etait-ce son cœur qui s'emballait ainsi ? Byakuya n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne l'écoutait jamais… Mais là, son cœur semblait hurler si fort qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'entendre…

_Ailleurs, bien loin d'ici ! trop tard ! jamais peut-être !_

_Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,_

_O toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais !_

Elle avait remarqué le regard insistant de l'homme aux vêtements somptueux. Elle avait rougi sous son regard. Pas seulement à cause de sa honte de porter ses vêtements sales, mais aussi parce qu'elle trouvait le jeune homme attirant. Mais si elle l'avait remarqué, pourquoi avait-elle fuit ? Dans un sens, Byakuya en voulait à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle faisait bondir son cœur et disparaissait ensuite. Une tristesse mêlée à de la frustration envahissait le noble. Heureusement, l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble. Quand l'entretient se termina, Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. Peut-être qu'il verrait la jeune femme… Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence…Il rentra donc chez lui, suivit par son escorte personnelle…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plus. J'hésite à finir mon histoire comme ça ou à continuer et faire rencontrer nos deux amoureux .


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite ! **

**Merci pour vos commentaires ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir : )**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait bientôt trois jours que Byakuya avait vu la jeune femme et il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il pensait qu'il ne se souviendrait plus de la jeune femme mais s'était faux, sa pensée l'obsédait. Allongé sur son lit, le jeune homme soupira. Il se demandait si c'était ça l'amour : le fait de penser si souvent à une personne que tout le reste devient inintéressant. Il attendit le lever du Soleil pour sortir de son lit et de se préparer pour aller au quartier général de sa division. Être en retard serait très mal vu par son Capitaine, c'est pour cela qu'il prenait bien soin de se lever en avance. Il ne devait pas décevoir sa famille, son père le lui répétait assez souvent alors c'était encré dans la tête du jeune homme.

Byakuya se levait toujours avant que les domestiques de la famille viennent le faire car généralement, ils en profitaient pour l'aider à faire sa toilette. Le jeune héritier préférait faire cela seul et conserver son autonomie. C'est ainsi qu'il prit un bain dans sa salle d'eau privée et qu'il se vêtit du kimono noir des Shinigami. Ce costume avait l'apparence simple mais était pourtant fait dans un riche tissu… Tout était cher chez les Kuchiki, après tout, c'était la plus riche famille du Soul Society ! Quand il eut fini de s'habiller, Byakuya s'assit en face d'un miroir afin de se coiffer et enfiler son Kenseikaan dans les cheveux. Quand ceci fut fait, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle principale de la demeure afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'il pensait être seul, Byakuya constata avec surprise que son père était là, ainsi que les anciens de la famille. Le jeune homme pensa alors qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de très important pour qu'ils l'attendent tous ! Byakuya salua ses aînés de façon très solennelle avant de prendre place. Il se fit ensuite servir un bol de riz et du thé mais ne commença pas à manger. Il fallait qu'il attende que le doyen de la famille commence avant, c'était un signe de profond respect. Cependant, personne ne commença à manger et Byakuya se sentait mal à l'aise bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. En effet, tout le monde semblait l'observer. Il sut alors que cette réunion le concernait… L'aïeul commença enfin à manger. Byakuya fut soulagé car il pourrait cacher sa gêne en réalisant les gestes basiques pour manger, il ne serait pas obligé de rester statique. Eiri Kuchiki, le père de Byakuya prit alors la parole pour s'adresser à son fils :

« Nous allons te faire part de la décision que nous avons prise te concernant. »

Byakuya regarda son père avec une expression neutre. Il avait appris à ne jamais montrer sa surprise et attendait donc plus de précisions.

« Etant donné que tu es en âge de te marier, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps que nous te trouvions une épouse convenable… »

Byakuya dissimula sa surprise. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il doive se marier qui le surprenait, ça il s'y attendait depuis un moment… Mais le « nous » signifiait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, c'était surprenant. Il avait été naïf de croire qu'il pourrait décider avec qui se marier puisque jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu le choix dans sa vie…

Byakuya se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Nous te tiendrons au courant pour que tu rencontres les jeunes femmes qui nous paraissent convenables… Tu feras alors ton choix… Tu peux disposer maintenant. »

Byakuya pensa ironiquement que finalement, il avait le droit de choisir une des femmes sélectionnées par sa famille… Le jeune homme fut surpris d'être soudainement congédié mais il ne dit rien et se leva sans n'avoir presque rien avalé.

C'était un Shinigami bien préoccupé qui était observé par Ukitake Jushiro. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que le capitaine de la treizième division regardait le jeune noble qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis son arrivée. Le capitaine s'assit auprès du jeune noble et tenta d'engager la conversation :

« Tu as l'air bien préoccupé… »

Sans même tourner la tête vers son supérieur, Byakuya répondit avec son calme habituel :

« Non tout va bien… »

Jushiro soupira. Il connaissait assez bien Byakuya et savait qu'il ne se confirait jamais…

« Rentre chez toi Byakuya. » dit Jushiro.

Byakuya tourna la tête vers son capitaine, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était renvoyé chez lui ! Avait-il fait quelque chose d'incorrect ? Le jeune noble qui était habitué des bonnes manières était fort surpris.

« Mais Taisho… »

« Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire aujourd'hui… Alors profite en pour rentrer… » coupa le Capitaine.

Byakuya fut d'abord hésitant mais quand son capitaine lui adressa un sourire, il se leva et partit.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. C'est ainsi qu'il prit le chemin inverse. Etrangement, il se dirigeait vers le Rukongai, là où il avait aperçu la jeune femme. Il hésita à faire demi tour. Un noble s'aventurant seul dans ces quartiers était plutôt mal vu… Cependant, il décida de continuer quand même, mais enleva son Kenseikaan qu'il rangea à l'intérieur de son kimono. Comme cela, il avait l'air d'un simple Shinigami. Cette pensée amusa le jeune homme qui, pour une fois, n'allait pas être vu comme un noble mais comme un homme « normal ». Byakuya ne savait pas exactement où il allait, mais il le laissait guider par ses pas et son instinct.

Il se retrouva rapidement près d'un lac entouré de verdure. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas qu'un endroit pareil pouvait exister au plein cœur du Rukongai ! Il était bien surpris par la beauté du paysage. Il s'assit avec précaution sur l'herbe fraîche (son attitude de noble est difficile à cacher) et respira l'air avec plaisir. Il resta ainsi pendant quelque minute mais fut troublé par une présence. En effet, Byakuya pouvait très clairement sentir un riastu… Il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Intrigué il se leva. Son réflexe de Shinigami lui fit poser sa main sur le manche de son sabre, prêt à dégainer. C'est alors qu'il entendit un rire.

Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit et vit une femme… La jeune femme au kimono rapiécé qui avait hanté ses pensées…

« Alors, vous avez peur Shinigami ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

et oui j'ai mis un prénom au père de Bya-chan. Eiri, comme Eiri Yuki du manga Gravitation


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_C'est alors qu'il entendit un rire._

_Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit et vit une femme… La jeune femme au kimono rapiécé qui avait hanté ses pensées…_

_« Alors, vous avez peur Shinigami ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant._

Byakuya se retourna entièrement et fit face à la jeune femme qui s'était approchée. Il retira la main de son zanpakuto aussi vivement qu'un enfant pris en flagrant délit. Vexé par la remarque de la jeune femme, limite moqueuse, Byakuya répondit froidement :

« Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents. »

Malgré la réponse froide du Shinigami, la jeune femme conserva son sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé.

« Que pouvons nous risquer dans un endroit aussi beau ? » dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce en désignant la végétation autour d'eux.

Byakuya regarda autour de lui et ne pouvait qu'admettre en son fort intérieur qu'elle ne pouvait avoir que raison. Le lieu était si beau qu'on ne pouvait songer à une attaque. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et concentra son attention sur le lac. Mais il fut interrompu par la jeune femme qui parla à nouveau.

« Vous êtes nouveau par ici n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Byakuya la gratifia de son regard froid habituel. Ce regard n'était pas méchant, mais inexpressif. D'ailleurs, tout le visage du jeune noble était inexpressif on ne pouvait pas voir s'il était heureux, malheureux… Les seules fois où son visage changeait étaient lorsqu'il était en colère. Il laissait alors passer son agacement par un froncement de sourcils.

« Pourquoi poser la question alors que vous connaissez la réponse ? » répliqua Byakuya de façon neutre.

Il ne pensait pas être amusant, pourtant, la jeune femme se mit à rire ce qui vexa encore plus le noble qui s'efforçait de ne rien montrer.

« Vous avez raison… Je viens ici tous les jours… » confessa-t-elle.

Alors ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle se moquait mais d'elle-même… Byakuya se radoucit un peu et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. Il fut surpris qu'elle soutienne son regard. D'ordinaire, tout le monde le détournait à part sa famille et son Capitaine : ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Mais Byakuya se souvint qu'il avait retiré ses attributs de noble et que par conséquent, elle ne pouvait savoir qui il était. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait parce que…

« Que fait un noble dans le Rukongai, sans gardes ? » demanda la jeune femme malicieusement.

Byakuya ne put retenir sa surprise qui se traduisit par un haussement de sourcils. La jeune femme continua de soutenir son regard, plongeant ses yeux marrons dans les yeux métalliques du noble. Elle le trouvait assez attirant… Se rendant compte de ses pensées, elle se mit à rougir et à détourner le regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Byakuya. L'avait-elle reconnu ? Lui en tout cas savait qui elle était… Et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite…

En guise de réponse à la question de la jeune femme, Byakuya haussa les épaules. D'ordinaire, il aurait sûrement répondu quelque chose comme « cela ne vous regarde pas » mais là, quand il regardait le visage de cette femme, il ne pouvait songer à être désagréable.

La jeune femme avait encore le regard baissé mais leva les yeux lentement pour recroiser ceux du noble. Etrangement, ce fut à son tour de détourner son regard. La jeune femme remarqua elle aussi ce changement d'attitude et sourit. Elle estima qu'il était temps d'avoir de l'audace… Elle prit la main du jeune homme et l'entraîna avec elle. Fort surpris, Byakuya ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager et suivit la jeune femme en ce demandant où elle l'emmenait.

« Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer un endroit encore plus beau… » dit elle entre deux rires, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées.

La jeune femme semblait s'oublier. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si timide entraînait un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, noble en plus, sans gêne… Et Byakuya lui, la suivait sans opposer la moindre résistance. Pourtant, cette proximité avec la jeune femme le gênait un peu. Il tenta de ne pas rougir mais se dit ensuite que si cela arrivait, il pourrait prétexter l'effort de la marche… Admettre qu'il était gêné serait impossible pour sa fierté.

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement. Byakuya faillit la bousculer sous le coup de la surprise mais réussit finalement à la contourner.

« N'est-ce pas magnifique ? » demanda la jeune femme en fixant Byakuya comme pour déceler la moindre émotion.

Le jeune homme resta un instant sans voix. Le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui était tout à fait surprenant. Le paysage ressemblait à celui qu'il avait vu auparavant sauf qu'il était encore plus beau ! Il y avait un lac immense où se reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil. Autour de l'étendue d'eau, des saules étaient repartis et formaient un rideau naturel. Le jeune homme oublia alors qu'il tenait la main de la jeune femme et inconsciemment il la serra.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire devant le visage de Byakuya. Celui ci ne reflétait plus une attitude froide et hautaine mais au contraire une douceur et un émerveillement. La jeune femme n'avait pas conscience qu'elle devait sûrement être la première à voir le jeune noble ainsi… Mais il sembla soudain se reprendre puisqu'il retira vivement sa main de celle de la jeune femme et retrouva son visage fermé.

« C'est très beau. » dit-il simplement, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir contrôlé ses émotions.

Byakuya détestait avoir la faiblesse de montrer ce qu'il ressentait mais voir ce paysage était comme s'il se mettait à découvrir une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se rendait compte que la vie n'était pas forcement monotone comme il le croyait à cause de ses journées toutes réglées de la même façon…

« Je m'appelle Hisana… » dit elle en attendant qu'il réponde à son tour.

Le jeune homme eut un moment d'hésitation puis répondit.

« Je me nomme Byakuya… » dit-il.

Son hésitation avait été portée sur le fait de savoir s'il donnait son nom de façon solennelle ou s'il donnait simplement son prénom comme l'avait fait Hisana. Il avait finalement opté pour le second choix.

Hisana se mit à sourire ce qui d'ailleurs faisait battre le cœur de Byakuya encore plus fort… Il se sentait alors faible. Faible à cause de ce sentiment qui l'envahissait. Tombait-il amoureux ? Il ne le savait pas car il n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiment comme celui là. Là, c'était comme si le monde s'arrêtait autour d'elle et lui.

En silence, la jeune femme s'assit et invita Byakuya à faire de même. Il s'exécuta et ils observèrent le paysage pendant de longues minutes.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure Byakuya-sama. » dit-elle.

Byakuya la regarda de façon interrogative.

« Que fait un noble ici, au Rukongai, alors que dans le Seireitei tout est plus riche à ce qu'il parait… » ajouta-t-elle d'un air triste.

« Vous savez, je viens d'apprendre que ce qui était riche n'était pas forcement beau… » répondit-il en la regardant.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Cependant, Hisana parla d'une voix faible :

« J'espère que tu es là bas Rukia… »

Byakuya se tourna vers elle.

« Qui est Rukia ? » demanda-t-il.

Apparemment, Hisana ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé tout haut car elle fut surprise par la question. Byakuya pensa alors qu'il avait touché un point sensible puisque les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent de larmes.

« Ma sœur… » souffla-t-elle. « Je l'ai abandonnée… » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'une larme venait de couler sur sa joue.

Elle lui raconta ensuite toute l'histoire : son arrivée au Soul Society, l'abandon de Rukia… Et Byakuya l'écoutait sans dire un mot. Quand son récit fut terminé, Hisana essuya ses yeux d'un geste de main.

« Attendez… » dit Byakuya alors qu'il sortait de son kimono un mouchoir blanc. « Tenez. » dit-il en le lui tendant.

La jeune femme le prit sans ses mains et le contempla un instant. Sur le tissu, était brodé le nom Kuchiki. La jeune femme savait lire les caractères japonais, ce qui était assez rare dans le Rukongai. Elle effleura le tissu de ses doigts et sut, vu la douceur, qu'il s'agissait d'une soie riche. Elle rendit le mouchoir à Byakuya sans même l'utiliser.

« Je ne veux pas souiller ce précieux tissu avec mes larmes impures. » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Byakuya reprit le mouchoir mais au lieu de le ranger, il le garda dans sa main tandis qu'avec l'autre, il releva le visage de la jeune femme. C'est avec une extrême douceur qu'il essuya les perles d'eau sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il agissait avec une telle lenteur qu'il donnait l'impression de toucher une poupée qu'il avait peur de casser. La jeune femme s'était arrêtée de pleurer et était maintenant fascinée par Byakuya, dont le regard s'était considérablement adouci. Hisana avait l'impression d'être devant un homme qui rêvait de donner son affection mais qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion, ni le loisir de le faire. Elle songea alors qu'il n'avait pas du recevoir d'amour dans sa vie malgré son nom et sa richesse… Elle posa alors sa main sur celle du jeune homme qui était encore sur sa joue. Byakuya la regarda avec surprise et tenta d'enlever sa main après avoir légèrement rougi. Cependant, Hisana retint la main douce du noble qui réprima un frisson. Instinctivement, il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut d'abord timide mais fut de plus en plus passionné. La jeune femme, d'abord surprise, se laissa ensuite entraîner dans les langoureux baisers du jeune noble…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà ! La suite prochainement ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée de poster la suite si tard mais avec les cours et tout… Je ne me connecte que le week end (je raconte ma vie lol )**

Un craquement se fit entendre. Ce bruit fit sursauter Byakuya et Hisana. Le jeune noble rompit le baiser et se recula doucement, en cherchant d'où provenait le bruit. Hisana elle, se contenta de regarder Byakuya l'air inquiet. Cependant, le jeune couple fut soulagé quand il entendit un miaulement. Le craquement n'était autre qu'un chat. Pourtant, Byakuya restait inquiet. De plus, la nuit venait de tomber alors il se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer avant que sa famille n'envoie les escortes pour le chercher. Comme il était l'héritier de la famille, il était doublement surveillé à son grand malheur. Mais il comprenait sa famille : elle serait dans un grand désarrois si elle venait à perdre le futur chef du clan. Le jeune homme se leva en tenant toujours la main d'Hisana. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit avec regret :

« Je dois partir… Je reviendrai… »

Hisana retira sa main avec tristesse. Elle baissa les yeux et dit ensuite :

« Non, je sais que vous de reviendrez pas Byakuya-sama. »

Les paroles de la jeune femme lui rappelèrent son titre de noblesse. Cela lui faisait drôle qu'elle l'appelle ainsi après qu'ils se soient tellement rapprochés. Le jeune homme s'avança vers Hisana et lui releva la tête avec ses deux index.

« Je reviendrai, je vous le promets Hisana-hime. » dit-il.

La jeune femme l'enlaça fortement. Byakuya sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, il n'avait pas l'habitude des marques d'affection… Et ce jour là, en en avait sûrement reçu et donné plus que dans toute sa vie entière !

« Je vous attendrai Byakuya-sama… » souffla la jeune femme tandis que Byakuya resserra son étreinte.

Byakuya ne savait pas exactement l'heure qu'il était mais espérait fortement ne pas arriver en retard au repas du soir… Sa famille était très stricte là-dessus et même s'il était adulte, il recevrait surement des réprimandes… Heureusement, il était assez doué en shunpo ce qui lui permit de ce déplacer plus vite. Quand il arriva à la demeure, il fut accueilli par les domestiques qui s'empressèrent de s'incliner devant lui. Le jeune homme regarda alors l'heure et fut soulagé de voir que le repas avait lieu dans dix minutes. Cela lui laissait le temps d'aller dans ses appartements et d'enfiler des vêtements appropriés car garder ses vêtements de Shinigami ne serait pas très poli. Il alla ensuite dans la salle principale après avoir réajuster le noble accessoire dans ses cheveux. Là, l'attendaient sa famille, comme à chaque repas. Byakuya savait que le repas de ce soir devait avoir une grande importance puisque certains membres ne vivant pas dans la demeure étaient là… Le jeune homme savait qu'ils préparaient son mariage mais lui n'avait en tête que Hisana. Byakuya regarda la tablée et s'inclina par respect. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un couple qui n'était pas de sa famille. Ce couple encadrait une jeune fille au visage rond qui paraissait assez mal à l'aise. Byakuya comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une épouse potentielle. Mais pour lui, ça ne sera ni elle ni une autre…

« Kuchiki-dono, permettez moi de vous présenter ma fille, Konoe Shizuka… » dit l'homme à Byakuya en désignant sa fille. Konoe… Le jeune homme connaissait ce nom, c'était celui d'une famille noble de la Soul Society. Byakuya salua la jeune femme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, ou alors plus jeune. Elle lui répondit respectueusement sous le regard fier de son père.

Le repas se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Les deux chefs de famille discutaient entre eux tandis que les femmes faisaient de même. Byakuya lui était ailleurs. Il pensait à Hisana et se fit résistance pour ne pas afficher un sourire. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la merveilleuse idée de Konoe-sama…

« Et si nous laissions nos enfants se connaître ? » suggéra-t-il au père de Byakuya. L'homme regarda son fils et lui dit d'une voix neutre :

« Tu pourrais lui faire visiter les jardins de la demeure… »

Byakuya avait bien compris que c'était un ordre même si ce n'était pas clairement indiqué. A contre cœur, Byakuya se leva et tendit le bras à la jeune femme pour la conduire.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Byakuya n'avait pas l'intention de le briser puisque la jeune femme ne l'intéressait pas. Il savait que cela n'était pas gentil pour Shizuka mais il était amoureux et ne pouvait songer à épouser une autre. Amoureux ?! Avait-il pensé cela ? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé… Lui qui se croyait froid comme la glace avait fondu face à une femme répondant au doux nom d'Hisana. Là, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que le vent caressait son visage. Mais il se sentit soudain observé. Il reprit instantanément son visage froid et fermé.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous ? » demanda timidement la jeune femme.

Byakuya la gratifia d'un regard glacial alors que la jeune femme s'empourpra.

« Nous ne serons jamais suffisamment intime pour vous le révéler… » répliqua Byakuya.

Il regretta ses paroles. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et se dit alors que ce qu'il venait de dire pourrait avoir des répercussions…

Au bout de deux heures, les invités partirent au grand soulagement de Byakuya. Cependant, cela fut de courte durée car son père vint le trouver et il n'avait pas l'air content…

« Konoe-sama a décidé, après avoir parlé avec sa fille, de refuser le mariage que nous avions prévu. Explique-moi pourquoi Byakuya. » dit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… » mentit Byakuya alors qu'il savait que c'était à cause de la froideur dont il avait fait preuve…

Une violente gifle vînt s'abattre sur la joue du jeune homme. Il fallait avouer que Byakuya ne s'y attendait pas !

« Ne me ment pas Byakuya… Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ? Tu n'étais pas à ta division… »

« Le Capitaine Ukitake m'a déchargé de cette journée puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire. » répondit Byakuya avec calme. Il tentait surtout de maîtriser sa colère face à son père…

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question : qu'as-tu fait ? »

Byakuya était inquiet face à l'insistance de son père… Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire.

« Crois-tu qu'il est correct pour un noble de traîner dans les mauvais quartiers du Rukongai ? » demanda-t-il.

Byakuya savait ce qu'il devait répondre même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

« Non Ottô-sama… » mentit Byakuya.

Le père de Byakuya eut un petit rire ironique. Cela inquiéta le jeune homme.

« Et fréquenter une fille de rang très inférieur, crois-tu que c'est bien ? » demanda-t-il en fixant Byakuya. On pouvait sentir tout le contrôle dans sa voix mais elle tremblait légèrement à cause de l'énervement. Byakuya savait à cet instant même que son père était au courant pour Hisana… Ses craintes étaient confirmées : son père le faisait bien suivre. Le jeune homme avait déjà eu quelques soupçons mais s'était dit que ce n'était plus un enfant et que son père n'aurait aucune raison de le faire suivre… Et pourtant… Byakuya se sentit stupide à ce moment là. C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû faire attention… Mais la crainte qu'il avait à présent n'était pas en rapport avec son père, mais c'était plutôt le fait qu'il ne pourrait sûrement plus revoir Hisana. Cette fois ci, Byakuya ne pouvait donner la réponse que son père attendait. Il ne pourrait admettre que Hisana soit inférieure aux femmes nobles. Byakuya se rendait vraiment compte qu'il était amoureux d'une fille qu'il connaissait que depuis quelques heures. D'ordinaire, il aurait trouvé cela tellement ridicule !

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal… » dit Byakuya en affrontant le regard noir de son père. Le jeune homme en avait assez et se décida à aller se coucher. Mais son père prit la parole une nouvelle fois :

« De toute façon, tu ne la reverras pas. Mais ne t'avises pas d'essayer. Je ne serai pas aussi clément la prochaine fois. »

Byakuya se retourna pour faire face à son père. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il n'avait pas envie d'accepter ces règles déjà imposées dès son enfance. Pour une fois, il avait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un pour qui se battre.

« Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher père. » dit-il en le défiant du regard.

L'homme le regarda avec le même regard que précédemment, ce regard qui avait tant terrifié Byakuya quand il était enfant.

« Et je veux que ça soit elle mon épouse… » ajouta Byakuya sans vraiment réfléchir. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre avec une autre femme… Pour lui, ça serait elle ou personne.

Son père se mit à ricaner et s'arrêta net. Il avança rapidement vers son fils et l'attrapa derrière la tête par les cheveux afin de bien voir son visage. Peut-être tentait-il de déceler une quelconque émotion. Malheureusement, Byakuya était comme lui : il savait cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

« Ecoute moi bien Byakuya… Je ne te permettrai pas de salir l'honneur de notre famille. Ne pense pas pouvoir la revoir, et encore moins l'épouser. »

Il lâcha ensuite son fils et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

Byakuya lança avant qu'il ne quitte la salle :

« Je pense que vous finirez par ne pas avoir le choix Ottô-sama… »

Byakuya retourna dans ses appartements mais fut surpris d'y trouver un animal, en particulier un chat noir…

« Bonsoir Byakuya… » dit ce chat.

« Dame Yoruichi ?! »

**La suite prochainement **


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires :) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Yoruichi tout court !? » se plaignit la jeune femme/ chat.

« … »

« Alors, comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Byakuya la regarda méchamment. Mais ce fut ensuite de la surprise qui envahit ses traits.

« Ah ton avis, qui d'autre que moi pouvait miauler pour te prévenir que tu étais observé hein ?! » dit-elle avec impatience. « Allez petit Byakuya, raconte moi tout… »

« Déjà, arrêtez de m'appeler comme cela, vous savez bien que ça m'agace… »dit Byakuya.

« Malgré le nombre de fois où je t'ai dit de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Yoruichi tu n'as toujours pas obéis… Alors tu resteras mon petit Bya-chan. » dit-elle en le narguant.

Le jeune homme soupira et alla s'assoire sur son futon. Yoruichi reprit forme humaine puis attrapa le haori de shinigami que Byakuya n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger. Elle l'enfila avant de s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme qui paraissait être dans ses pensées.

« Ca te préoccupe tant que ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Le jeune homme se contenta de la regarder. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de se confier, comme à son habitude. Il avait l'air indifférent mais Yoruichi n'était pas dupe.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme les autres Petit Byakuya ? Tu pourrais crier, pleurer… Ca te ferait surement plus de bien que de te renfermer. » dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Byakuya.

« Comment pouvez-vous prétendre savoir ce qui serait bien pour moi ? » répliqua Byakuya en repoussant la main de Yoruichi. « J'aimerais rester seul s'il vous plait. » dit-il en se levant.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher et se reposer. Ses yeux commençaient à le brûler mais jamais il n'aurait la faiblesse de verser une larme. Yoruichi ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Byakuya la fixa puis soupira.

« Vous êtes têtue… » dit-il avec agacement.

« Oui… » répondit-elle calmement. « Mais laisse moi t'aider Byakuya-sama. » ajouta-t-elle.

Byakuya la regarda avec presque de l'étonnement. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle ait employé le suffixe « sama » pour lui… Cela devait être la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça… Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est-à-dire depuis l'enfance, elle lui avait donné divers surnoms : Bya-chan, Petit Byakuya, Baka-ya … Proposait-elle vraiment de l'aider ?

« Pourquoi feriez vous cela pour moi ? » demanda-t-il froidement. Byakuya était assez septique. Peut-être était-ce une autre ruse imaginée par son père…

« Parce que je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureuse… » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux. » répliqua Byakuya immédiatement.

Que croyez vous ? Que Byakuya pourrait admettre qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour une femme ? Non… Jamais il ne pourrait faire cela. Il se l'était admis à lui-même, c'était déjà beaucoup.

« Ah oui bien sûr pardonne moi. Comment un beau jeune homme noble pourrait être amoureux d'une… fille de petite vertu… » répondit-elle afin de provoquer Byakuya.

Cela marchait bien puisque le jeune homme se mit à serrer les poings.

« Sors d'ici immédiatement. » dit Byakuya avec fureur. Il était rare de voir le jeune shinigami en train de perdre le contrôle mais là c'était le cas. Il en avait même oublié la politesse du vouvoiement. ..

« C'est bien… Tu commences à comprendre que tu peux me tutoyer… » dit Yoruichi en souriant.

Cette réplique stoppa net la fureur du jeune homme, trop gêné d'avoir oublié les convenances. Il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et répondit avec sa neutralité habituelle :

« Cela ne se reproduira plus dame Yoruichi. »

« Je crois que je préférais le Bya-chan furieux, c'était plus amusant… » plaisanta-t-elle.

Byakuya ne supportait pas que l'on se moque ouvertement de lui. Mais Yoruichi était du même rang social qu'elle, et de plus son aînée… Il se devait d'accepter ses remarques et faire preuve d'un respect total…

« Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire. Vous voulez me déstabiliser pour me rendre vulnérable… » dit-il en affichant un « sourire » ironique. « Donc j'en conclue que vous ne pensez pas un traître mot de ce que vous venez de dire à propos d'Hisana et… »

« Hisana ? » coupa-t-elle.

« Oui. » repondit-il. Il venait de laisser échapper le nom de la jeune femme et ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule en niant.

« Quand vas-tu la revoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire pour que vous le répétiez ensuite à mon père ? » repondit-il avec agacement.

La jeune femme parut surprise mais surtout blessée par ces paroles.

« Si tu crois que je suis capable de faire une chose pareille, je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici. » dit-elle.

Elle reprit sa forme de chat et se débarrassa du haori.

« Débrouille toi, mais ne te plaint pas quand ton père t'aura trouvé une épouse convenable. Mais je vais juste te donner un conseil : n'essais pas de revoir cette fille demain… Le loup veille… »

Sur ces paroles, le chat partit. Enfin c'est ce que pensait Byakuya. Cependant, Yoruichi resta dehors, sur la terrasse rattachée à la chambre du jeune noble.

Le jeune homme soupira. « Le loup veille… » Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ces paroles. Faisait-elle référence à son père ? Il était bien tenté de ne pas écouter le conseil de Yoruichi mais malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il lui faisait tout de même confiance…

Byakuya s'agenouilla face à une petite table où était posé un miroir afin d'enlever les accessoires qui ornaient ses cheveux. En même temps, ses pensées vagabondaient et il se mit à penser que cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Hisana. Ce qu'il ressentait à présent était tout nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de sentiment pour une personne, jamais il n'avait souffert de l'absence d'une personne aimée… Cela était dur pour lui.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il enlevait le dernier accessoire. Son regard se posa alors sur le miroir qui laissait refléter sa propre image. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage pâle. Ces larmes, il ne pouvait plus les arrêter. C'est alors qu'il envoya par terre, d'un geste brutal de main, tout ce qui était posé sur la table. Il éclata ensuite en sanglot, le front posé sur ses avants bras, eux même posés sur la table.

Yoruichi n'avait jamais vu Byakuya pleurer même quand il était enfant. Même quand il tombait, même quand il se faisait mal, jamais elle n'avait vu une larme se former dans les yeux de Byakuya. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était devenu un homme, il pleurait comme un enfant. Il versait toutes les larmes qu'il avait refoulées dans sa vie. La jeune femme se demanda alors ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle partir ? Devait-elle aller le consoler ? Elle se doutait qu'il aurait honte qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Mais après tout, elle était son amie même si lui ne croyait pas en l'amitié. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble ! Il avait même grandi ensemble puisque leurs parents s'entendaient très bien à cette époque. Yoruichi rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, par la fenêtre. D'une discrétion impressionnant, elle s'empara du premier vêtement qu'elle trouva (qui était le même que précédemment) et l'enfila. Elle s'approcha alors discrètement de Byakuya et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Elle sentit le corps du jeune homme se tendre avant d'entendre un hoquet de surprise. Byakuya releva la tête brutalement, se demandant qui l'avait surpris comme cela ! Mais il fut tellement soulagé que ce soit Yoruichi qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle prit les mains du jeune homme et lui dit :

« Laisse moi t'aider Byakuya… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide… » dit-il en ravalant ses sanglots. Il tenta de retirer ses mains mais Yoruichi renforça sa prise.

« Si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors tu as besoin de mon aide… » lui dit-elle.

Byakuya la regarda et baissa les yeux.

« Vous devez vraiment trouver cela stupide d'aim... enfin d'avoir envie de partager sa vie avec une personne qu'on ne connaît à peine… » dit-il un peu honteux.

« Ce n'est pas stupide Byakuya. L'amour n'est pas stupide… Je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle devienne ton épouse… » dit-elle en étreignant son ami.

Byakuya voulut se dégager mais il n'avait plus la volonté de lutter…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La suite viendra sûrement le week end prochain **

**Ce jeu de syllabe n'est pas de moi mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai lu…**

**Note : cela peut étonner certain le rapport « d'amitié » entre Yoruichi et Byakuya dans ma fic. Mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils auraient pu être amis mais que la fuite de Yoruichi avec Urahara ait détruit cette amitié. Cela pourrait être logique : Byakuya perd confiance en son amie après s'être considéré comme abandonné (Yoruichi aurait été sa seule amie ?!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée du retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

« Kisuke-saaaaaaaaaaan »

Le Shinigami sursauta avant d'afficher un large sourire.

« Yoruichi ! Quelle agréable surprise ! » dit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

Yoruichi arriva légèrement essoufflée.

« Tu sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver… » dit-elle d'un ton faussement accusateur.

« Hummm tu sais, la vie de Shinigami n'est pas de tout repos… » répondit-il en baillant ostentatoirement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

« Et bien j'aimerais que tu m'aides… »

* * *

Quelques boken s'entre cochaient dans la salle d'entraînement de la treizième division. Byakuya faisait parti de ce groupe de Shinigami qui s'entraînait. Il maniait l'épée de bois avec soin, exécutant des gestes basiques mais précis. Cependant, il n'était pas tellement concentré… De ce fait, il n'avait pas fait attention au Shinigami qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Le jeune homme sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose lui frôler les côtes.

« Tu n'es pas assez concentré Byakuya… »

L'interpellé se retourna et s'inclina légèrement face à son capitaine.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus Taisho. » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Le capitaine Ukitake se contenta de poser une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de Byakuya.

« Fais attention, en situation réelle de combat, un manque d'attention ne pardonne pas… Surtout pour un futur vice capitaine… »

Byakuya releva la tête en ne cachant pas sa surprise. Ukitake souriait gentiment.

« Le poste de vice capitaine de la douzième division est libre… Urahara-taisho pense que tu conviendrais pour cette place. » ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur. En effet, le capitaine de la treizième division ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Urahara voulait Byakuya…

« Tu es attendu au quartier général de la douzième division dans une heure, Kuchiki-fukutaisho.»

Les autres Shinigami présents se stoppèrent tandis que des rumeurs grandissaient. Byakuya, encore surpris, s'inclina de nouveau avant de se retirer de la salle d'entraînement.

Vice capitaine ! Byakuya était surpris de cette promotion si rapide. C'est vrai qu'il faisait parti des meilleurs de sa promotion mais seulement, il n'était Shinigami que depuis quelques mois et n'était pas encore lieutenant ! Il se demandait pourquoi il avait été choisi…

Byakuya était légèrement stressé. Bien sûr, il ne montrait rien mais son appréhension grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du bureau du capitaine Urahara. Quand il fut devant, il s'apprêta à frapper mais il fut surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir à l'instant même où son poing allait se poser sur le bois.

« Salut ! » dit un homme en faisant un signe de main.

Byakuya reconnut immédiatement le capitaine de la douzième division et était surpris par cette familiarité.

« J'ai senti ton riastu il y a bien dix minutes. » dit-il en riant.

Byakuya songea alors qu'il n'avait pas caché son énergie spirituelle. Il se demanda un instant si ces paroles étaient un reproche.

« Rassure toi, ce n'est pas grave. » ajouta-t-il sous l'œil étonné du jeune Shinigami.

« Je suppose que ton capitaine t'a mis au courant de la raison de ta convocation… » commença Kisuke sérieusement. Byakuya trouvait étonnant ce changement de ton radical. Il acquiesa d'un signe de tête. « Tu as sûrement des questions alors vas-y, pose les. »

Byakuya réfléchit un instant et se décida à poser la question qui lui occupait l'esprit :

« Pourquoi moi ? Il y a beaucoup de Shinigami plus expérimentés… »

« Tu sais Byakuya, l'expérience n'est pas un signe de puissance… Une amie m'a convaincu de cela… » répondit-il malicieusement.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils se demandant qui était l'amie en question. Soudain, la réponse devint évidente.

« Yoruichi San… » murmura-t-il.

« Exact ! » dit Urahara en tapant légèrement dans ses mains pour applaudir.

Contre toutes attentes, Byakuya fit un geste de demi-tour. Urahara le retint par le bras et lui demanda :

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Je ne veux pas entrer dans votre division si ce n'est pas grâce à mes compétences. Je n'accepterais pas cela, ce ne serait pas honnête vis-à-vis des autres Shinigami. »

« Ta loyauté est étonnante Byakuya-san. Grand nombre de Shinigami aurait accepté sans se poser de question. Mais sache jeune homme que l'avis seul de Yoruichi concernant ma division n'aurait pas suffis à t'y faire entrer. Je suis sûr que tu as le niveau requis. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, viens t'asseoir. »

Byakuya réfléchit un instant puis s'exécuta. Il s'assit donc en face du capitaine et l'écouta.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer les fonctions du vice capitaine on vous l'apprend déjà à l'école… »

Byakuya affirma d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, si tu l'acceptes… » Kisuke se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire. Il en sortit une boite qu'il posa ensuite sur la table. Il ouvrit ensuite le coffret délicatement pour en sortir un brassard dont la pièce en bois était gravée d'une fleur à l'effigie de la treizième division. « …te voilà le vice capitaine de ma division. » finit-il en attachant le tissu au bras de Byakuya. Ce dernier, convaincu par les paroles du capitaine, n'afficha aucune résistance. Il jeta un œil discret vers cette nouvelle insigne. L'observer minutieusement devant son supérieur aurait été honteux pour le jeune homme.

« Merci » se contenta-t-il de dire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au Rukongai…

« Ahh je ne vais jamais trouver ! » s'impatienta Yoruichi en repassant dans le même quartier pour la dixieme fois… Sous sa forme de chat, elle passait incognito, et de plus sa vue était bien meilleure. Les gens qui la voyaient passer devaient se dire qu'elle recherchait sa proie. Ce n'était pas faux dans un sens, sauf que cette « proie » là n'était pas pour elle et n'avait pas pour but d'être mangée.

« Si j'étais une jeune fille amoureuse, où serais-je ? » se demanda-t-elle. Après une longue méditation, elle se dit qu'elle serait sûrement avec l'homme qu'elle aime, mais à défaut de savoir où il est, elle l'attendrait là où ils s'étaient rencontrés… Si Yoruichi avait été sous sa forme humaine, elle aurait souri. Elle se dépêcha de courir et gagna le lieu où elle avait vu Byakuya en compagnie de cette demoiselle recherchée. Bingo ! Hisana était là, regardant avec nostalgie les pétales de cerisiers tomber sur l'herbe verdoyante. Yoruichi fut touchée par la tristesse qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Elle comprenait pourquoi Byakuya, le plus froid des hommes qu'elle connaissait, avait craqué pour cette beauté douce et fragile.

D'un pas furtif, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui parut surprise de la présence du chat. Cependant, elle reporta rapidement son attention vers les fleurs.

« Il reviendra… » dit Yoruichi.

Hisana sursauta et regarda partout autour d'elle, se demandant d'où venait cette voix. Elle vit encore le chat, mais cette fois ci, il remuait la queue et dit :

« Oui c'est bien moi qui vous parle… »

Hisana dévisagea le chat et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'attends quelqu'un ? »

Yoruichi s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui dit :

« Je connais bien Byakuya… »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina à l'entente de ce prénom. Yoruichi sourit intérieurement.

« Ne perdez pas espoir, il reviendra, mais il vous faudra être patiente… »

Sur ces paroles, Yoruichi partit en courant sans que la jeune Hisana ne puisse la rattraper…


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite ! J'ai essayé de tenir compte des conseils qui m'ont été donnés alors j'espère que c'est mieux. **

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Byakuya n'avait pas revu Hisana. Le jeune homme pensa alors qu'elle l'avait peut-être oublié… Il sentit son estomac se contracter alors qu'il marchait vers le Rukongai… Il était décidé à revenir, même si la jeune femme ne venait pas. Cependant, il espérait fortement qu'elle soit là car il avait un cadeau pour elle… Rien que d'y penser, le jeune homme se mit à rougir car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir était très particulier.

Quand il aperçut la silhouette familière, il esquissa un léger sourire. Bien qu'elle ne portait pas de riches kimonos en soie, ou de parures resplendissantes, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était de dos. Elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence, ce qui était normal vu qu'il avait caché son riastu pour ne pas être suivi.

« Bonjour Hisana-hime. » dit-il.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, se demandant un instant si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours… Mais non, il était bien là, Byakuya était bien face à elle en train de la regarder fixement. Il était habillé de sa tenue de shinigami mais contrairement aux autres, son vêtement était nettement plus riche…

Byakuya n'osait faire aucun geste et se contentait d'observer la beauté d'Hisana, ses traits à la fois tristes et majestueux. Elle se mit à sourire doucement.

« Vous êtes revenu Byakuya-sama… » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fit un signe positif de la tête, alors que d'autres auraient tout simplement sourit. Byakuya était peu expressif, son éducation l'empêchait de dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point il l'aimait même s'il ne la connaissait presque pas. D'ailleurs, le cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir prouverait cet amour au-delà des mots… Instinctivement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui répondit à son baiser. Elle lui prit doucement la main. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, à se regarder sans parler. Ils communiquaient autrement que par la parole, un seul regard suffisait à tout dire. Ils restèrent un instant à contempler le paysage merveilleux. Ils étaient au même endroit que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés mais Byakuya avait l'impression que le paysage était encore plus beau que la fois précédente. Peut-être que ce qu'on disait était vrai : l'amour rend les choses plus belles.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se décidèrent à s'assoire. Byakuya était un peu tendu et se demandait si ce cadeau était une bonne idée… Une brise de vent secoua un cerisier en fleur. Une nuée de pétales roses se mit à voleter dans l'air, faisant penser au Zanpakuto de Byakuya. Au pied du jeune homme, une fleur était posée au milieu des pétales disloqués. Byakuya la prit sans ses mains et dit :

« Dans ma famille, quand vient le printemps, nous avons la tradition d'emprisonner certaines fleurs de cerisier, en particulier les plus jolies, par un sort secret. Ce sort les empêche de faner. Nous le faisons que rarement car trouver la fleur parfaite est difficile. Ces fleurs ne sont ensuite pas de simples fleurs de décoration… Si nous offrons cette fleur à une femme, cela est un gage d'amour. Cela s'appelle Ai no hana. Et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui… » Byakuya sortit de son kimono une petite boite en bois verni. « Je voulais vous faire ce cadeau Hisana-sama. » dit-il avant de tendre la boite. Byakuya n'aurait jamais dit directement qu'il l'aimait et préférait le faire comprendre…

La jeune femme la prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Une fleur de cerisier trônait au milieux du velours blanc qui composait l'intérieur de la boite. Elle fut émerveillée par la beauté de la fleur mais encore plus par la déclaration de Byakuya.

« Hisana-hime, je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais… J'aimerais que vous deveniez mon épouse… » dit-il. Contrairement à l'ordinaire, la voix du jeune homme était peu assurée. Il savait que sa demande était un peu hâtive, mais il savait aussi que le seul moyen d'être auprès d'elle était de devenir son époux. Les liens du mariage leur permettraient de ne pas craindre la famille du noble…

Hisana se rapprocha de Byakuya et se blottit contre lui. Elle regarda la fleur.

« Je le souhaiterais aussi Seigneur Byakuya mais… » Hisana laissa sa phrase en suspens. Byakuya se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme pour la regarder.

« Mais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous êtes noble… Et pas moi. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien que c'est impossible. Vous avez beau me traiter avec tout le respect que l'on doit à une noble, je ne le serai jamais… Je ne serai jamais acceptée en tant qu'épouse… » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Ils n'auront pas le choix. » dit Byakuya. « Et s'ils n'acceptent pas, qu'ils me renient… » ajouta-t-il.

« Ne gâchez pas votre vie pour moi Byakuya-sama… » dit Hisana tristement.

« C'est une vie sans vous qui serait gâchée… »

* * *

« Pourquoi tu ne la ferais pas rencontrer ta famille ? »

Byakuya lutta pour ne pas recracher son thé face aux paroles de Yoruichi.

« Mais ma famille fera tout pour l'humilier et la dissuader de devenir mon épouse… » dit Byakuya.

Yoruichi se mit à reflechir.

« Sur quoi pourrait-elle être humiliée à ton avis ? » demanda Yoruichi.

« Et bien, elle ne connaît pas les coutumes de la famille, la façon dont on agit quand on est noble… Elle a beau être très belle, à leurs yeux, elle ne sera qu'une pauvre fille du Rukongai… » dit-il tristement.

« Il n'y a aucun soucis Bya-chan. Je m'en occupe… »

« Comment ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à convaincre ton père de lui accorder une chance au cours d'un repas et je t'assure qu'il l'appréciera. Fais moi confiance… » dit Yoruichi en faisant un clin d'œil.

Byakuya la regarda avec méfiance avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

« Il est hors de question qu'une mendiante du Rukongai vienne souiller notre demeure ! » s'exclama le père de Byakuya.

Byakuya regarda son père de façon inexpressive.

« Je crains que si vous n'acceptez pas, je me verrai obligé d'agir en conséquence… » dit Byakuya.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda le père de Byakuya.

« Ce que vous craigniez, c'est la honte de notre famille en faisant venir une femme du Rukongai non ? »

L'homme acquiesa de façon méfiante.

« Si vous n'acceptez pas, je serai obligé de faire une honte plus grande à notre famille… »

« Serait-ce du chantage Byakuya ? » demanda son père indigné.

« Je verrais plutôt cela comme un compromis mais après, voyez cela comme vous voulez… » dit le jeune homme.

« Tu adoptes un comportement indigne d'un héritier de bonne famille ! » s'exclama le noble.

« Un jour, vous m'avez dit «Sois un homme… ». J'ai bien peur que vos paroles ne se retournent contre vous. » répondit Byakuya, confiant.

* * *

« Cela se voit… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se voit ? »

« Que tu es amoureuuuuuux »

« S'il vous plait capitaine, pourriez vous évitez de parler de ma vie privée ? »

« Mais c'est intéressant… »

« Yoruichi-san vous dira tout, je le sais bien… »

Cela faisait environ une demi heure que Urahara tentait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la relation de Byakuya. Ce dernier savait très bien que son capitaine et Yoruichi étaient très complices, d'ailleurs, le jeune Shinigami se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble… C'est pour cela que le noble se doutait que son amie devait avoir quasiment tout dit à Urahara. Cette pensée le déstabilisa car il perdait toute crédibilité face à son capitaine.

« Pouvez vous maintenant me dire pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ? » demanda Byakuya qui tentait de ne pas perdre patience.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse d'Urahara puisqu'un chat noir fit son apparition. Ce chat prit apparence humaine, c'est-à-dire en Yoruichi. Byakuya s'empressa de détourner son regard face à la nudité de la jeune femme tandis qu'il voyait son capitaine pas du tout gêné par la situation, bien au contraire. Byakuya nota avec étonnement que Urahara semblait habitué à cette situation. Kisuke se leva et retira son habit blanc de capitaine qu'il tendit à Yoruichi.

« C'est donc pour ça… » dit Byakuya de façon neutre.

Yoruichi ignora la remarque de Byakuya et se contenta de réajuster la grande veste blanche de Kisuke. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour commencer à parler :

« Bon alors pour Hisa… »

Byakuya se leva brusquement de son siège où il était installé et se dirigea vers la sortie en silence. Yoruichi surprise lui demanda où il allait. Byakuya répondit calmement :

« Je commence à en avoir assez que l'on décide pour moi. Laissez moi me débrouiller. Yoruichi, tu sembles oublier que je ne suis plus un enfant… »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce. Yoruichi n'essaya pas de le retenir. Elle semblait comprendre Byakuya et fut étonnée par son attitude. Il avait sans doute raison : elle n'avait pas conscience que le jeune noble était maintenant un homme et qu'il devait faire les choses par lui-même. Il avait fallu qu'il renonce à employer la politesse habituelle pour lui faire comprendre… La jeune femme se moqua d'elle intérieurement, elle avait été aveuglée par l'image du petit garçon qu'elle avait de Byakuya. Il avait été mature tellement vite qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue de son évolution. Maintenant, elle ne ferait plus la même erreur…

Yoruichi sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Yoruichi ? Ca va ? »

La jeune femme nota une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de Kisuke. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Shinigami et répondit :

« Oui. »

« Tu comptes abandonner tes idées à propos d'Hisana ? » demanda-t-il, toujours la main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Je ne vais pas les abandonner, mais les modifier… » Répondit-elle.

« Ecoute, je crois qu'il a raison et que tu devrais le laisser agir seul… » conseilla-t-il.

« Non Kisuke, je sais ce que ça fait de faire les choses seule et cela ne se termine jamais bien. On a toujours besoin de soutien, particulièrement en amour… » dit-elle tristement.

« Tu as déjà été amoureuse Yoruichi ? » demanda Kisuke.

Kisuke avait une voix sérieuse. D'ordinaire, sa voix était pleine d'entrain et de bonne humeur, il était rare d'entendre tant de sérieux. Yoruichi avait remarqué cela, mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à son ami.

« Quelle importance ? » demanda-t-elle.

Kisuke haussa les épaules. Yoruichi aurait juré voir un air déçu sur son visage mais songea que cela ne pouvait être le cas. Elle soupira avant de reprendre son apparence de chat.

* * *

**Fleur de l'amour**

* * *

**« Bonus » : L'original du dialogue entre Urahara et Byakuya, que j'ai décidé de couper :**

« Cela se voit… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se voit ? »

« Que tu es amoureuuuuuux »

« S'il vous plait capitaine, pourriez vous évitez de parler de ma vie privée ? »

« Mais c'est intéressant… »

« Yoruichi-san vous dira tout, je le sais bien… »

« Oui mais si tu veux savoir des choses d'homme, Yoruichi ne pourra pas t'aider… »

« Taisho ! »

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? »

« Je ne rougis pas, j'ai juste un peu chaud… »

**La suite prochainement **


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews ! **

**Cloudsdreams je pense avoir « inventé » cette coutume mais après, peut-être que quelqu'un à eu la même idée que moi (je n'aime pas trop m'approprier les choses)**

**Hemosu Je vais essayer d'approfondir les pensées des personnages **

**Nanamy/Hinoto85 Oui, il y a et aura (je pense) bien du Yoruichi/Kisuke au second plan **

**Voilà Et maintenant la suite !**

« Penche toi un peu plus… Amène tes bras en avant… Voilà ! On y est ! » dit Yoruichi avec un large sourire aux lèvres tandis que la pauvre Hisana avait pratiqué le _oijigi _une bonne vingtaine de fois. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Yoruichi était venue trouver la jeune femme afin de lui apprendre certaines choses qu'il convenait de faire dans une famille noble. Au départ, Hisana n'était pas convaincue, surtout que la noble lui avait bien demandé de ne rien dire à Byakuya car il n'était pas au courant. Mais finalement, elle s'était laissée guidée par le désir de convenir à l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'est ainsi que Yoruichi lui apprenait des tas de choses sur la conduite à avoir. Ce qui avait le plus surpris Hisana, c'était la manipulation des baguettes pour manger. Dans le Rukongai, ils mangeaient simplement et ne se souciaient pas de la tenue des couverts. Or, elle avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais planter les baguettes dans le riz car cela correspondait à un rite funéraire. Ainsi, la jeune femme s'était dite qu'il fallait qu'elle soit soigneuse dans sa façon de se tenir. Yoruichi trouvait qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien mais la jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à toutes ces manières.

Maintenant, elle était en train d'apprendre à saluer respectueusement. Ce n'était pas chose aisée car il fallait trouver la bonne position. Trop s'incliner serait de la soumission et pas assez serait irrespectueux. Mais là, elle avait trouvé la bonne inclinaison qui signifiait que bien qu'elle avait du respect, elle n'était pas impressionnée. Dame Yoruichi pensait en effet qu'il fallait qu'elle joue la carte de l'assurance, chose courante chez les nobles. Le défi était qu'Hisana se fasse accepter grâce à sa capacité de donner l'illusion d'être noble. Yoruichi espérait que la famille Kuchiki l'accepte avec cela.

« Nous avons bien avancé mais il ne nous reste que deux jours… » ajouta Yoruichi.

En effet, le père de Byakuya avait accepté de rencontrer la jeune femme au cours d'un repas, en n'oubliant pas de préciser que cela n'engageait à rien. Byakuya était persuadé que c'était dans le but de rendre mal à l'aise la femme qu'il aimait. Le jeune homme était ennuyé par cela… Yoruichi, avait appris la nouvelle par Kisuke. En effet, Byakuya avait indiqué à son capitaine qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent son soir de garde, jour du repas… Bien sûr, Kisuke l'avait répété à Yoruichi, qui avait eu confirmation par Hisana… Bref, Yoruichi avait prit la décision de guider la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle soir ridicule.

« Je pense qu'il ne nous reste qu'un détail à régler… » dit Yoruichi.

Hisana la regarda avec surprise. Elles avaient pourtant travaillé la totalité des choses énoncées par Yoruichi ! Ayant remarqué l'étonnement dans les yeux de la jeune femme, Yoruichi reprit la parole.

« Je doute que la famille Kuchiki apprécie les Kimono rapiécés… » plaisanta la jeune femme.

Hisana se mit à rougir. Elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas digne d'un noble et se demandait pourquoi il l'avait choisie elle ! Elle n'avait rien à lui offrir à part son amour.

« Je n'en ai pas d'autre… » murmura la jeune femme sentant la honte monter en elle.

Elle aurait beau apprendre tout ce que les nobles faisaient, elle n'en serait jamais une véritablement. Elle se demanda alors si c'était bien de changer ce qu'elle était réellement. Etait-ce que désirait Byakuya ? Qu'elle devienne une autre femme ? Cette pensée attrista Hisana qui fut ensuite sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Yoruichi :

« Ne t'en fait pas Hisana, nous allons arranger cela… Viens avec moi. »

Hisana était reconnaissante du soutien de Yoruichi. Elle la trouvait particulièrement gentille et n'avait jamais montré de mépris envers elle malgré la différence sociale… Comme Byakuya, Yoruichi ne l'avait pas jugé sur son rang. Hisana se mit à sourire à cette pensée et se laissa guider par Yoruichi à travers les rues.

* * *

Byakuya tournait en rond. Il ne savait que faire ! Le repas organisé avec sa famille était dans deux jours… Il songea qu'il aurait dû expliquer à Hisana tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour paraître noble. Mais il avait peur de changer ce qu'elle était, il ne voulait pas cela. Il aimait voir la jeune femme rougir de sa condition sociale et la prendre ensuite dans ses bras en murmurant que cela n'avait aucune importance… Or, s'il venait lui expliquer tout ce qu'il fallait faire, cela remettrait en question son honnêté par rapport à elle ! Lui demander d'être autre chose que ce qu'elle est dans une soirée, serait en quelque sorte, ne pas l'accepter… Byakuya aimerait tellement que sa famille accepte Hisana telle qu'elle est ! Même si cela signifiait porter des Kimonos rapiécés…

Le jeune homme soupira et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormait aux pieds d'un cerisier…

* * *

« Celui-ci est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Yoruichi en montrant un Kimono.

Hisana le regarda longuement. La couleur dominante du vêtement était rouge. Il y avait des bordures couleur or formant des motifs floraux, ainsi que des papillons. Il était très beau mais…

« Il ne te plait pas ? » demanda Yoruichi.

Hisana se mordit la lèvre.

« Et bien je… Je préfèrerais quelque chose de plus simple… » dit-elle en rougissant.

Hisana ne tenait pas à paraître riche dans des vêtements très coûteux. Elle esperait pouvoir être acceptée pour sa personnalité et non pour la qualité de ses vêtements.

« J'ai compris… Viens, approche et choisi celui qui te plait. » dit Yoruichi en se décalant de la large table où étaient exposés les différents modèles en vente dans le magasin.

Il y avait peu de fabricants de Kimono dans le Rukongai, mais celui où elles étaient sûrement l'un des plus réputés. Certains nobles venaient acheter leur vêtements ici, les prix étant réduits sans pour autant que la qualité le soit.

Hisana approcha timidement de l'étalage et regarda les différents Kimono sans oser les toucher tellement ils étaient beaux. Son regard se porta alors sur l'un d'eux. Le tissu était rose pale et dans le bas, des petits nuages blancs venaient accentuer la douceur du vêtement. Yoruichi, voyant que Hisana n'osait pas toucher les vêtements, prit le Kimono observé par la jeune femme et l'exposa devant elle afin de faciliter l'observation. Malgré la simplicité du motif, Yoruichi trouvait beau le Kimono et ne put s'empêchée de trouver qu'il correspondrait parfaitement à Hisana : douce et simple.

« Celui-ci te plait ? » demanda-t-elle pour avoir confirmation.

Hisana acquiesça de la tête sans arrêter de fixer le tissu. Yoruichi réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Je pense qu'il faudra prendre un _Obi_ plus foncé pour accentuer la couleur. » Elle tourna la tête vers le vendeur. « Nous pouvons essayer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le vendeur fit un signe affirmatif et vint aider Yoruichi à vêtir Hisana du Kimono. Quand ceci fut fait, Yoruichi observa le résultat. Le _Obi _violet pâle s'harmonisait parfaitement au rose du vêtement. Fière du résultat, Yoruichi mena Hisana vers un miroir. Quand elle vit son reflet, la jeune femme se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, étouffant un cri de surprise. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un conte de fées où la paysanne se transformait en princesse…

Yoruichi n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir que ça lui plaisait…

« Tu es prête… »

**Voilà ! Chapitre un peu court mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrai écrire la suite alors j'ai préféré poster maintenant **


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard...**

Byakuya était nerveux. Ce soir, Hisana rencontrera sa famille… Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir guidée pour apprendre les convenances. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis assez longtemps, d'ailleurs. Quand il s'était rendu au lieu habituel de rendez vous, elle n'était pas là… Peut-être qu'elle avait pris peur et qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Byakuya eut une boule au ventre en songeant à cela.

Le jeune homme repoussa vivement le domestique qui s'affairait à le coiffer. Il était trop nerveux et voulait rester seul pour se préparer. Le domestique fut donc congédié et Byakuya revêtit un kimono soigneusement choisi. Celui-ci était bleu nuit et des jolis motifs étaient brodés soigneusement en couleur or. Cela changeait du traditionnel costume de Shinigami qu'il portait habituellement.

Quand il eut fini de se préparer, il s'attarda un instant sur le reflet du miroir. Il ne se doutait pas, que quelque part dans la demeure de Yoruichi, Hisana faisait de même…

* * *

La jeune femme avait du mal à reconnaître l'image dans le miroir. Les cheveux soigneusement relevés dans un chignon, ses yeux légèrement maquillés… La fille qu'elle regardait était totalement différente que celle du Rukongai.

« Arrête de toucher tes cheveux, tu vas défaire toute ta coiffure ! » dit Yoruichi avec un ton de reproche.

« Pardonnez-moi, je suis nerveuse… » répondit Hisana en rougissant.

Yoruichi sourit tendrement.

« Tu parles presque comme une noble, c'est très bien… »

Hisana sourit légèrement, un peu rassurée par les paroles de la noble. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, elle portait le kimono qu'elle avait choisi avec Yoruichi. Le rose pale allait très bien avec les ornements qu'elle portait dans les cheveux pour faire tenir la coiffure.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller… » dit Yoruichi. « Je te laisserai à la moitié du chemin où tu attendras ensuite Byakuya. » ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa forme de chat.

* * *

Un messager arriva dans la chambre de Byakuya. Ce dernier l'invita à parler.

« Seigneur Kuchiki, Dame Yoruichi m'a charger de vous transmettre ceci. »dit-il avant de s'incliner et partir.

Byakuya déplia précautionneusement le papier et le lut. Il fut surpris de savoir que Hisana l'attendait non loin de chez lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été prévenu avant ? Après un bref haussement d'épaules, Byakuya quitta son domicile pour retrouver la jeune femme.

Il essayait de marcher le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait pas utiliser son shunpô de peur de froisser son précieux kimono. Il aperçut au loin une silhouette qu'il ne reconnut pas immediatement. Mais quand il fut arrivé près d'elle, il balbutia de surprise :

« His...Hisana ? »

Bien sûr que c'était elle ! Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux ! Elle portait un joli kimono rose orné de petits nuages blancs au bas ainsi qu'un obi qui mettait sa fine silhouette en valeur. Byakuya se sentit envoûté par la beauté de la jeune femme, dont tous les charmes étaient mis en valeur. Les cheveux relevés d'Hisana rendaient son cou tentant et accueillant, Byakuya se sentit tenté d'y poser ses lèvres…

Hisana regarda le noble dans les yeux. Elle fut surprise de le voir détourner le regard, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait perdre ses moyens. En effet, il ne disait plus un mot et se contentait de l'observer. Un peu gênée, elle baissa les yeux à son tour, ne voyant pas que Byakuya s'était rapproché d'elle.

« Vous êtes magnifique… » lui dit-il à l'oreille avant de poser une main sur sa nuque.

Il en traça le contour de ses doigts, s'arrêtant au col du kimono. Il remonta ensuite ses doigts vers les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à ce contact. Ils osaient à peine se regarder, tout deux savaient qu'ils éprouvaient à cet instant le même désir intime de se découvrir.

«…mais j'aimerais qu'ils voient réellement la femme qui a pris mon cœur… » ajouta-t-il en enlevant une épingle de ses cheveux.

« Mais Dame Yoruichi a… »

Byakuya recula la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Hisana fut incapable de continuer sa phrase. Le regard de son fiancé n'avait pas ce froid habituel, là, il la regardait avec une sincérité déstabilisante. Elle ne savait pas que le jeune homme essayait de résister contre l'expression de ses sentiments mais il en avait tellement à l'instant ! Crainte, joie, désir… Tout se mélangeait et pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il enleva la seconde épingle, laissant quelques cheveux tomber sur la nuque délicieuse de la jeune femme. Byakuya regrettait presque d'être privé de cette vue… Quand il enleva la dernière épingle, les cheveux d'Hisana retombèrent sur ses épaules, légèrement ondulés par les restes du chignon.

Il captura ensuite les lèvres de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec une fougue inhabituelle.

« Hum hum… Vous aurez tout le temps de faire ça pendant la lune de Miel ! » dit une voix moqueuse…

Byakuya sursauta et se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur. Son visage avait soudainement retrouvé son froid habituel, tandis qu'il dévisagea son capitaine de division d'un œil méchant. Il se sentit honteux que quelqu'un ait pu le surprendre de cette façon !

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de me surveiller ? » demanda Byakuya, sa voix trahissant son anxiété, tandis que Hisana lui prenait doucement la main.

« Et bien si, justement mon cher, c'est pour cela que je suis là… » répondit Urahara, trop joyeux pour tenir compte du ton de son vice capitaine.

« J'ai un rendez-vous… » ajouta-t-il radieux.

Byakuya et Hisana haussèrent les sourcils et la jeune femme prit la parole :

« Je pensais que vous deviez vous entraîner avec Dame Yoruichi… »

Elle se rendit compte ensuite que cet entraînement n'était qu'un prétexte et se mit à rire doucement tandis que Byakuya ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris.

« Vous devriez y aller vous deux. » dit Kisuke légèrement gêné qu'Hisana soit au courant de quelque chose.

Byakuya acquiesça et entraîna Hisana avec lui, après qu'ils aient salué le capitaine Urahara.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de la demeure des Kuchiki, Byakuya sentit une pression sur la main. Hisana l'avait serrée plus fort. Le jeune homme tenta de lui faire un sourire réconfortant mais il n'était pas plus rassuré qu'elle !

Quand ils furent à la vue des serviteurs, Byakuya lâcha la main de la jeune femme. Il ne devait, hélas, pas montrer un signe d'affection devant sa famille. Hisana comprit immediatement, après tout, elle avait été formée par Dame Yoruichi !

Entrés dans la demeure, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures. Hisana observa ensuite la maison. Elle fit attention de ne pas montrer le fait qu'elle était impressionnée. Toute la richesse devait lui paraître normale d'après Yoruichi. Quand les domestiques s'inclinèrent devant elle et Byakuya, la jeune femme faillit faire de même mais Byakuya la stoppa, en voyant que son père venait de faire entrée dans le salon.

« Allons-y… » chuchota-t-il à la jeune femme.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, toute la famille proche de Byakuya était présente. Hisana se sentit dévisagée mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionnée et s'inclina devant eux, comme Yoruichi le lui avait appris. Byakuya fit de même et attendit nerveusement que quelqu'un réponde au salut de sa fiancée. Cependant, personne ne fit aucun geste, son père regarda la jeune femme avec dédain. Byakuya lança un regard glacé à son entourage, certains baissaient les yeux mais son père le soutint du regard. Hisana paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Dans le petit comité présent, une vieille femme s'approcha. Il s'agissait de la grand-mère de Byakuya. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Byakuya puis devant Hisana sous les regards accusateurs des autres membres du clan.

Ce climat de tension fut apaisé par les serviteurs qui apportaient le dîner. Cependant, le repas commença en silence et le père de Byakuya fixait la jeune femme pour déceler la moindre faille. Malheureusement pour lui, Hisana se débrouillait très bien et n'avait pas fait une seule erreur.

« Et bien Hisane… » commença le père de Byakuya.

« Hisana. » corrigea la jeune femme, tandis que le noble sembla vexé par la remarque.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de prétendre pouvoir entrer dans notre famille ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le clan.

Byakuya ferma les paupières un instant, craignant le pire.

« Je ne prétends rien Seigneur Kuchiki. J'aime seulement votre fils. » avoua-t-elle malgré le fait que Yoruichi lui avait dit d'éviter de parler de sentiment.

« Vous l'aimez ? Ou bien est-ce seulement le fait qu'il soit de sang noble ? » cracha-t-il avec arrogance.

« Vous savez, Seigneur Kuchiki, il n'y a que les riches qui sont obsédés par l'argent… » dit-elle avec un agacement perceptible dans sa voix.

Les traits du noble se déformèrent par la colère.

« Comment osez-vous… »

« Byakuya, tu as choisi une femme de caractère ! » coupa la vieille dame qui s'était inclinée l'instant d'avant. La grand-mère de Byakuya sembla amusée par l'audace de la jeune femme tandis que son fils resta silencieux. Byakuya fit un léger sourire. Il était assez proche de sa grand-mère, c'était elle qui lui avait apporté de l'affection enfant car la mère de Byakuya était morte quand il était très jeune.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence pesant dont Hisana se sentit fautive. Se doutant du sentiment de la jeune femme, Byakuya effleura sa main, faisant passer ce contact comme accidentel. Cependant, cela n'échappa pas à la grand-mère du noble qui se contenta de sourire à son petit fils un peu mal à l'aise.

Hisana avait sans doute fait bonne impression à la vieille femme, mais Byakuya savait que c'était son père qui choisissait… Cependant, il avait bon espoir que sa grand-mère puisse convaincre son fils… D'ailleurs, quand le thé fut pris, elle fit comprendre aux deux amoureux qu'il était temps qu'ils les laissent parler. Byakuya ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce en compagnie d'Hisana et entreprit de lui faire visiter le jardin. La nuit était assez fraîche et Byakuya eut peur qu'elle attrape froid. Il demanda donc à un domestique d'aller chercher sa veste qu'il posa ensuite sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se blottit contre Byakuya, persuadée qu'elle passait sa dernière soirée avec lui…

Une heure, et puis deux s'écoulèrent. Byakuya sentit qu'Hisana s'était endormie contre lui. Il ferma les yeux en songeant qu'il lui serait impossible de se séparer d'elle. Il passa doucement son bras autour de la jeune femme pour la sentir contre lui. Elle bougea légèrement puis se détendit de nouveau. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'un domestique vint à la rencontre de Byakuya.

« Nous avons reçu l'ordre de préparer une chambre pour heuuu, votre…heuu »

« Dame Hisana ? » demanda Byakuya.

Le serviteur approuva avant d'ajouter :

« Et votre père vous attend… »

Byakuya fut surpris mais acquiesça. Le serviteur partit et Byakuya ne voulait pas réveiller Hisana. Il la prit donc dans ses bras et la transporta dans la chambre des invités. Il la déposa ensuite sur le futon et plaça la couverture sur elle. Il observa un instant la chambre. La décoration était simple mais très jolie. Il regarda ensuite Hisana dormir paisiblement et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et lui caressa la joue. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, redoutant ce que son père lui dirait.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Byakuya s'assit et attendit les explications. Son père semblait particulièrement crispé et ne donna aucun regard à son fils. A la grande surprise du jeune homme, ce fut sa grand-mère qui parla.

« Nous pensons que le printemps est la meilleure période pour un mariage… »

Le père de Byakuya lui lança un regard noir avant de regarder son fils.

« Un seul faux pas, et elle retourne au Rukongai. » dit-il énervé tandis que la vieille dame posait une main sur le bras de son fils.

« Nous en avons déjà discuté Eiri-sama… » dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

L'homme soutint le regard de sa mère puis sortit, agacé. Byakuya regarda étrangement sa grand-mère et lui demanda, en tentant de cacher sa joie :

« Comment l'as-tu convaincu ? »

Car il était persuadé que c'était l'œuvre de sa grand-mère. La vieille dame sourit tendrement et répondit :

« Disons, qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il a eu le choix lui. »

Byakuya était surpris, son père avait donc choisi ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal réagit alors ? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensés, elle dit à Byakuya :

« Je crois qu'il avait peur que tu souffres à cause de l'amour… Allez, va la rejoindre. Elle peut rester ici en attendant de rejoindre officiellement la famille… »

Byakuya s'inclina devant elle.

« Merci… merci… » souffla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

« Hisana ?! »

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle ne reconnut pas le lieu mais elle s'apaisa quand elle vit Byakuya. Elle eut un peu honte de s'être endormie sans s'en rendre compte, mais Byakuya ne semblait pas le lui reprocher.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas attendre pour vous le dire… » commença-t-il. « Ils acceptent ! Ils acceptent notre mariage ! » dit Byakuya en tentant de ne pas trop montrer sa joie. Hisana se redressa dans le futon et regarda son futur mari un instant. Elle l'enlaça, Byakuya fut surpris mais il ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire.

* * *

« Taisho ? Taisho ? »

Byakuya tambourina à la porte de son capitaine, assez inquiet qu'il ne vienne pas lui ouvrir. Soudain, il prit la décision qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte du bureau car après tout, il y avait peut-être quelque chose de grave !

« Taiiii…..ohhhhhh !!! »

Byakuya referma vivement la porte, ne réussissant pas à masquer sa surprise. Pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, Byakuya entrouvrit légèrement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Urahara était allongé sur le sol endormi, tandis que Yoruichi était blottie contre lui, l'unique vêtement de capitaine les recouvrant… Byakuya, amusé après cette surprise, referma la porte doucement cette fois ci….

**J'espère que ça vous a plu **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Désolée pour le retard mais avec les études et tout…**_

_Au printemps… _

Byakuya n'avait pas vu son capitaine depuis la fâcheuse découverte… Le jeune homme était bien content car il n'aurait pu le regarder en face après ce qu'il avait vu… Lui et…Yoruichi ! Il s'en doutait et trouvait cela bien, mais cette position intime le dérangeait un peu… Byakuya frissonna en se disant qu'il aurait une toute autre vision du bureau de son capitaine…

Le Mariage de Byakuya et Hisana approchait à grands pas. L'organisation était méticuleuse car le père de Byakuya pensait qu'en organisant un mariage digne de ce nom, il pourrait faire oublier que la mariée ne serait pas de sang noble… Byakuya lui se moquait de la cérémonie, ce qui le rendait heureux était de savoir qu'il aurait pour épouse une femme qu'il aimait. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas qu'un jour il vivrait cela, lui qui avait été toujours dépourvu de sentiments. Cependant, Hisana avait réveillé quelque chose en lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Byakuya réprima un sourire alors qu'on lui mettait son kimono de cérémonie. Le vêtement était simple, de couleur sombre. Cependant, la qualité du tissu rendait cette simplicité plus qu'attrayante. L'étape suivante était sa coiffure. Ses cheveux, dépourvus de _kenseikan _ce jour là, étaient réunis en demie queue par un fin morceau de soie blanche. Il portait à son cou une fine chaine en or qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée sous son écharpe.

Quand il fut prêt, son père l'accompagna pour aller se recueillir au temple des ancêtres avant la cérémonie du mariage.

Une fois les prières faîtes, Byakuya et son père se rendirent au lieu de cérémonie, qui n'était autre que le jardin de la demeure, où attendaient tous les invités. C'était un comité réduit puisque les seuls conviés étaient des familles nobles. Byakuya reconnut parmi la foule Yoruichi, vêtue de manière traditionnelle, accompagnée de Urahara qui avait abandonné l'uniforme de shinigami. C'est en voyant tout ce monde que le jeune homme commença à être anxieux. Bien sûr, il ne montra rien. Il n'était pas un Kuchiki pour rien ! Cependant, le silence était pesant car tous attendait qu'une chose : la mariée. Beaucoup était curieux de voir comment était la jeune fiancée de l'héritier Kuchiki. Surtout que les rumeurs circulaient sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas de sang noble…

Une douce musique commença à briser le silence. Les musiciens avaient reçu l'accord du maître de cérémonie, qui faisait office de prêtre, de jouer un morceau traditionnel. La musique, profondément mélancolique semblait peu adaptée pour un mariage cependant, elle était tout à fait banale pour les nobles invités. Byakuya savait que tout serait austère et traditionnel, il ne devait pas faire un seul faux pas, Hisana non plus d'ailleurs…

Le moment enfin attendu arriva. Une fine silhouette en kimono blanc s'avança sous les regards curieux des invités qui ne pouvaient réprimer un visage étonné par la beauté de la mariée. La jeune femme était escortée par des jeunes filles en kimono rose.

Pour la première fois, Byakuya voyait Hisana les cheveux noués en un chignon, décoré par de fines broches aux motifs de fleurs. D'ailleurs, ces mêmes fleurs étaient représentées sur le fin châle qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Malgré cette vision magnifique, Byakuya garda un visage fermé, tout comme celui d'Hisana. Les mariés ne devaient pas montrer un signe distinctif de bonheur, il s'agissait avant tout d'une cérémonie officielle, et non d'un moment de joie.

Quand Hisana arriva à la hauteur de Byakuya, elle s'inclina devant son futur mari. Byakuya fit ensuite de même. La première étape venait de s'achever : les futurs époux venaient, par cette marque de respect mutuel, d'autoriser la poursuite de la cérémonie. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers le maître de cérémonie et s'inclinèrent en même temps devant lui. L'homme posa délicatement sa main droite sur la tête baissée d'Hisana, et sa main gauche sur Byakuya qui avait la même position que Hisana. Après cette bénédiction, le couple se redressa et prirent dans leur main une coupe remplie d'eau. Leurs mains étaient obligées à ce moment de se frôler. Tentant de ne pas sourire, la jeune femme porta son attention sur le liquide. Le prêtre marmonna rapidement une sorte de poème. Quand il se stoppa, Byakuya porta la coupole à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée et la tendit ensuite à la jeune femme qui fit pareil. L'opération se répéta dans un silence complet jusqu'à ce que le récipient soit vide. La musique reprit ensuite son activité et le prêtre laissa sa place au chef de la famille Kuchiki, qui n'était autre que le père de Byakuya.

Le couple s'inclina une nouvelle fois sous l'expression froide du chef. Un plateau était tendu à l'homme. Il prit dessus le collier d'argent qui était présenté et le passa autour du cou de Byakuya.

« Mon fils je te donne, par ce présent, ma bénédiction... »

Un second plateau fut présenté à l'homme. Il en prit un second collier qui était différent. Celui-ci était plus fin et était orné de l'armoirie de la famille Kuchiki.

« Hisana je te donne, par ce présent, ton nouveau nom… »

Le couple se redressa et se tourna vers les invités qui se levèrent puis s'inclinèrent. Par ce geste, ils reconnaissaient Byakuya et Hisana comme mariés.

Les invités se dissipèrent, cependant la cérémonie n'était pas exactement terminée. En tant que nouveau membre du clan Kuchiki, Hisana devait les accompagner au temple où reposaient les ancêtres de la famille. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps et la cérémonie consista simplement pour Hisana à s'incliner devant chaque sépulture.

Après tout cela, ils étaient enfin mariés…

_**Chapitre un peu court mais le prochain sera plus long je pense **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà la suite! Avec encore pas mal de retard, désolé "**

Embarrassé. C'est par ce mot que l'on pourrait qualifier le silence gêné de Byakuya et Hisana, seul dans une chambre, leur chambre… Ils étaient mariés depuis quelques heures, mais maintenant que la nuit venait de tomber, ils ne pouvaient « échapper » à cette intimité. La soirée s'était achevée avec beaucoup d'allusions à la conception d'un héritier de la part de la famille. Cette discussion avait mis Byakuya mal à l'aise, pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il allait immédiatement prendre la virginité de son épouse ? Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps ! Et puis, le jeune homme était trop pudique pour montrer un signe quelconque de désir ce soir. Assis sur le bord de son lit, non, de LEUR lit, Byakuya contempla son épouse, qui lui tournait le dos, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Sans un mot, Byakuya se leva du futon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain rattachée à la chambre. Là, il changea son costume de cérémonie pour un léger kimono blanc. Il prit plusieurs minutes à enlever ses vêtements compliqués et fut soulager de ne plus sentir ces lourds tissus sur la peau. Le contraste fut si fort qu'il eut l'impression de ne rien porter.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Hisana était allongée sur le futon, visiblement endormie. La journée avait été rude et lui aussi commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Hisana était positionnée sur le côté, visiblement gênée par la broche qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux. Délicatement, Byakuya s'installa sur le lit afin d'atteindre la chevelure de sa femme pour la débarrasser de l'objet gênant. La jeune femme remua légèrement, se tourna vers Byakuya et ouvrit les yeux.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller… » murmura Byakuya avant de poser l'ornement sur la petite table de nuit.

La jeune femme sourit avant de se redresser. Le jeune homme regarda les mains d'Hisana se diriger vers lui, puis dénouer les cheveux qui étaient réunis dans le ruban. Byakuya captura les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et la regarda longuement. Hisana fut rapidement gênée par l'intensité du regard et alla à son tour dans la salle de bain pour mettre ses vêtements de nuit. Quand elle revint, Byakuya prit la parole :

« Ne soyez pas gênée, je ne vous forcerai à rien… »

Hisana se mit à rougir avant de rejoindre Byakuya, installé dans le lit. Instinctivement, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Les deux amoureux ne tardèrent pas à trouver le sommeil, épuisés par cette journée.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent assez tôt le lendemain matin. Les rayons du soleil les avaient tiré de leur sommeil. Hisana s'était réveillée en première, un peu dépaysée d'être dans une chambre inconnue. Elle regarda longuement son époux dormir. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu un visage si tranquille. Elle songea alors qu'il gardait sans cesse un masque afin de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait… Troublée, elle avança sa main vers son visage et le caressa doucement. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement au contact. Il se contentait de froncer légèrement les sourcils, un peu surpris mais cela ne le réveilla pas. Mais il eut soudain un sursaut et attrapa la main d'Hisana brusquement, l'air un peu perdu. D'abord affolée, Hisana fixa son époux. Mais elle se mit à rire en voyait l'air surpris de Byakuya qui semblait ne pas être sorti de son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Byakuya un peu froidement. Il n'appréciait pas forcement qu'on se moque de lui dès le matin… Notre cher jeune homme découvrait ce qu'était la vie de couple…

Ne faisant pas attention à la froideur de son époux, Hisana garda son large sourire.

« Le grand shinigami Byakuya Kuchiki a peur d'une femme… » dit-elle en riant.

Byakuya la regarda fixement, cherchant à comprendre un minimum la situation.

« Peur d'une femme ? Il en faut plus pour m'effrayer… » dit-il mystérieusement.

« Ah oui ? Comme des caresses sur une joue ? C'est bien ça qui vous a fait peur non ? » se moqua Hisana.

Un peu vexé, Byakuya ne trouva rien à répondre. Cependant, il ne voulait pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot, orgueil « Kuchikien ». Sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle et la bascula sur le lit, de façon à se retrouver sur elle. Il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Hisana et lui dit :

« C'est de la triche, vous m'avez surpris dans mon sommeil. »

Hisana se mit à rire, l'orgueil de son mari lui permettait de trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour expliquer sa faiblesse. D'un geste rapide, Hisana surprit une nouvelle fois Byakuya en inversant la position. Cependant, se retrouvant sur un futon plus haut que la moyenne, le jeune couple se retrouva rapidement par terre dans un grand « boom », Byakuya sur le dos et Hisana sur lui. Le jeune homme laissa échapper une légère plainte tandis qu'Hisana semblait s'inquiéter de l'effet de la chute sur son époux. Elle craignait qu'il soit en colère, après tout, il était assez imprévisible.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? » demanda Byakuya à sa jeune épouse. Hisana fit non de la tête tandis que Byakuya se redressa sur ses avant-bras.

« Tant mieux. » dit-il en passant timidement ses bras autour d'elle. La jeune femme posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Le baiser d'abord chaste devint ensuite plus enflammé… **(A vous de deviner la suite )**

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Je pense que j'aurai fini le dernier chapitre ce soir. Je le posterai dès qu'il sera pret en esperant que ça vous plaise .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà la suite et fin de la fic! J'espère que ça vous plaira **

Cinq années passèrent. Le jeune couple était heureux et s'aimait. Hisana avait rapidement émit le désir de retrouver sa petite sœur qu'elle avait dû abandonner par manque de ressources. Byakuya lui avait promis de l'aider quand il en aurait le temps, trop occupé avec sa nouvelle promotion de Capitaine de la sixième division.

Hisana allait souvent voir Byakuya à son travail. Ce jour là, ce fut les mains légèrement tremblantes qu'elle se dirigea vers les quartiers de la sixième division. Quand elle arriva, elle demanda à voir son époux. Elle fut conduite rapidement à Byakuya. Ce dernier fut inquiet quand il aperçut son épouse. Elle semblait plus fatiguée qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui rendit Byakuya encore plus inquiet.

Elle afficha ensuite un petit sourire avant de dire :

« Je suis enceinte… »

Byakuya, ne sachant comment réagir, se contenta d'un « Ah bon » froid, mais surtout habituel quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Il sembla soudain sortir de son engourdissement et se dirigea vers sa femme puis la prit dans ses bras. Il n'était pas doué pour les mots mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait qu'il était heureux avec cette étreinte.

* * *

« Vous ne devriez pas vous épuiser autant Hisana… »

Byakuya était assis à côté de son épouse. Elle avait encore fait un malaise, c'était fréquent ces temps ci.

« Je dois la retrouver. » dit-elle à son époux.

Byakuya soupira, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa femme.

« Pas au détriment de votre santé, et celle de notre enfant. » répondit Byakuya en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître son agacement.

Ce fut Hisana qui montra sa colère. Elle se redressa brusquement du lit où elle était allongée.

« Je ne suis pas handicapée. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Byakuya ne cacha pas sa colère. Il se leva rapidement et sans un regard à sa femme, il dit d'un ton glacial :

« Faîtes comme bon vous semble. »

Il partit, laissant Hisana à la fois énervée et désemparée.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard_

« Kuchiki taichô, on vous attend chez vous immédiatement. » annonça un shinigami essoufflé.

Songeant tout de suite à Hisana, Byakuya quitta son bureau rapidement pour rejoindre son domicile. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre mais là, le capitaine Unohana le stoppa.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu sauver l'enfant… » dit-elle d'un air désolé.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez fait de votre mieux. » dit Byakuya qui ne montra aucun signe de tristesse. Il devait être fort, il n'avait pas le choix.

Quand il entra, il trouva sa femme allongée sur le lit, regardant inlassablement par la fenêtre.

« Vous allez me dire que vous m'aviez prévenu ? » demanda Hisana, sans aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Byakuya ne répondit pas. C'était vrai qu'il l'avait prévenu. Mais il ne se permettrait pas de faire la réflexion à un moment pareil.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda Byakuya.

Elle tourna la tête vers son mari, les larmes aux yeux. Byakuya s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fondit alors en larmes, Byakuya lutta pour ne pas faire la même chose.

« Il faut que je la retrouve… » souffla Hisana.

Là, Byakuya n'y tînt plus. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa femme et prit son visage dans ses mains, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Et mettre votre vie en danger ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? » répliqua Byakuya.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. » dit Hisana.

« Vous avez raison, je ne peux pas comprendre l'inconscience font vous faîtes preuve Hisana. » dit-il en ne retenant pas ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en voulait à son épouse, non pas d'avoir perdu l'enfant, mais de ne pas avoir écouté ses conseils quand il lui disait de ne pas se fatiguer.

« Et moi je ne peux comprendre votre égoïsme Seigneur Byakuya. » dit Hisana. Devant l'air surpris de Byakuya, elle poursuivit : « Vous ne pensez qu'à votre bonheur, cela vous importe peu que je veuille retrouver ma sœur. » ajouta-elle.

« Mon bonheur ? Alors notre enfant ne comptait pas pour vous ? Je ne vous ai forcé à rien Hisana donc si vous pensez cela, alors ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui est peut-être une bonne chose. » répondit Byakuya.

« Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je voulais dire. Vous, vous ne vivez pas avec un remords qui vous empêche d'avancer. Tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé ma petite sœur, je ne pourrais accepter mon bonheur. » expliqua Hisana.

« Maintenant si, je vivrai avec le remord de ne pas vous avoir aidé plus dans vos recherches et… » Byakuya n'eut pas le temps de finir, Hisana le coupa.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous m'aidiez, c'est moi qui l'ai abandonnée, je dois la retrouver seule. » dit-elle en pleurant à nouveau. Byakuya la serra contre lui à nouveau.

« Déchargez-vous de ce fardeau de culpabilité et laissez-moi vous aider. Promettez moi de ne plus m'écarter de vos recherches et laissez-moi respecter la promesse que je vous ai faîte… » dit Byakuya.

« Je vous le promets. » répondit-elle. « Je suis si désolée… » ajouta-t-elle en sanglotant.

« Je le suis aussi… »

* * *

Hisana s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Le capitaine Unohana avait bien fait comprendre à Byakuya qu'il ne fallait pas espérer qu'elle passe le printemps. L'enfant qu'Hisana portait avait volé toute son énergie, la rendant malade. Byakuya était malheureux, il avait demandé un congé prolongé pour pouvoir rester auprès de sa femme. Sa requête avait bien sûr été acceptée. C'est ainsi qu'il passait ses journées après d'Hisana, à parler avec elle. Mais Hisana se sentait mourir, et ce jour là, elle sut que c'était le dernier lever du soleil qu'elle verrait, les dernières fleurs de cerisier que son mari aimait tant… Comme d'habitude, Byakuya était assis auprès d'elle, lui tenant la main. Il sentait lui aussi que la mort de sa femme était proche…

« Seigneur Byakuya, je vous en pris, retrouvez ma sœur. Et si vous la retrouvez, je vous supplie de ne pas lui dire que je suis sa sœur. Je voudrais seulement que sans rien lui dire, de toutes vos forces, vous la protégiez. Je l'ai abandonnée. Je ne suis donc pas digne d'être considérée comme sa sœur. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous la laissiez vous appeler son frère. Pardonnez moi cet ultime caprice de ma part même dans ces derniers instants. Et pardonnez moi aussi de ne pas avoir su vous rendre l'amour que vous me portiez. Les cinq années que j'ai passées avec vous furent comme un rêve Seigneur Byakuya… » (Bleach 21)

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'Hisana tomba dans le sommeil éternel...

« Je vous promets de retrouver votre sœur et de la protéger. » dit Byakuya avant de quitter la chambre de son épouse.

* * *

_Un an après_

Byakuya avait été frappé par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre les deux sœurs. Il avait donc été facile de l'identifier comme étant la sœur d'Hisana. Le jeune homme s'était juré de ne pas montrer un signe de ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas être faible comme il l'avait été avec son épouse, car cela l'avait conduit au malheur quand il l'avait perdue. Jamais plus il ne s'attacherait à une personne…

Il avait respecté la demande de son épouse, il n'avait pas dit à la jeune fille qu'il l'adoptait parce qu'elle était la sœur de sa défunte épouse. Il avait seulement dit qu'il l'adoptait à cause de sa ressemblance. Heureusement, Rukia y avait cru immédiatement.

Il évitait de la regarder, son visage lui rappelait le fait qu'Hisana ne reviendrait plus. Il préférait la voir le moins possible. Peut-être qu'elle le prendrait pour un manque d'affection. Tant mieux, comme ça elle ne s'attacherait pas à Nii-sama.

Mais sa culpabilité envers sa famille grandit… Il décida donc de faire le sermon de toujours respecter les règles, peu importe le prix. Comme ça, il ne se laisserait pas dirigé par ses sentiments…

Byakuya soupira et sortit se promener. Aimant les hauteurs, il se percha sur un toit, et observa son ancien capitaine et Yoruichi, enlacés. Il savait que demain, son unique amie fuirait avec Urahara, laissant Byakuya développer sa froideur, seul au monde…

**Voilà! C'est fini Merci à vous de m'avoir lu Si vous avez des idées pour une prochaine fic, faîtes le moi savoir **


End file.
